


A Mysterious Human In The Pokemon World

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon), 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Prologue

It's 3:00 am on Monday June the 1st 2026.

I woke up to use the bathroom and I saw the shadow walking towards me.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.

I evolved all of the Pokemon that could and I kept some of them as babies.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.

Three hours later.

It's 9:45 am.

I mastered all of the abilities and I got one of the miraculouses.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:05 am.

Sonic,all 8 pets and I on Kalos Route 8.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:10 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. A Mysterious Human.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:20 am.  
Laura the Lucario,all eight pets and I are out on Kalos Route 7.  
One hour later.  
It's 11:20 am.  
I met some new friends and I showed everyone my Pokemon.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and everyone else is in the hotel.   
Alain,Ash,Bonnie,Clemont,Serena and me.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I get the 8 Kalos Badges and I get the 3 Princess Keys.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 2nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.   
I got the 8 Kalos Gym Badges and I got the 3 princess keys.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and everyone else is in the hotel.   
Alain,Ash,Bonnie,Clemont,Serena and me.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. Enter Teams Flare and Rocket.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday June the 3rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.   
We're done with training our Pokemon and they're fully healed.  
Team Flare Aliana and Celosia reported about me to their boss.   
Team Rocket James and Jessie reported about me to their boss.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at Mabel's house and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Bonnie tries to find me and she gets grounded.

The next day.  
It's 1:00 am on Thursday June the 4th 2026.  
Bonnie woke up and she left the Pokemon Center with her brother's Dedenne.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 1:40 am.  
Bonnie arrived at Princess Allie's castle and she fell asleep on her bench outside.  
Four hours later.  
It's 5:40 am.  
Clemont woke up and he didn't see Bonnie in the room.  
One hour later.  
It's 6:40 am.  
Clemont found Bonnie at Princess Allie's castle and she got grounded by him.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I get surrounded by Team Flare and Alain rescues me.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Alain and I are fast asleep in the Jubilife City Pokemon Center.  
At 8:30 am I went to the Frost Cavern and I got sick from not wearing the proper clothes.  
At 9:30 am Team Flare arrived and they surrounded me.   
At 10:30 am Alain defeated Team Flare and he saved me.  
At 2:30 pm I got better from the cold and everyone was relieved.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. I win the 8 Sinnoh Badges and I win the 5 ribbons.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday June the 5th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I got the 8 Gym Badges and I got the 5 ribbons.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Alain and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon League Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. I defeat the Sinnoh Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday June the 6th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Alain and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon League Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We leave the Pokemon World and we enter the Tayo World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday June the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Alain and I met Storm the magic wolf.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Alain,Storm and I are at the 8th bus station in Tayo's world.  
It's 1:40 pm on Monday December the 7th 2026.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. We stop a fire in the city with my Pokemon and we meet the Rescue Squad.

Two hours later.  
It's 3:40 pm.  
The fire is out and everyone is looking at us.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Alain and I are fast asleep in the rescue station's two spare bedrooms.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. We leave the Tayo World and we enter the Robocar Poli World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday December the 8th 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Alain,Storm and I are at the park in Brooms Town.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. We stop the two bank robbers with my Pokemon and we meet the Brooms Town Rescue Squad.

One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.   
We stopped the two bank robbers with my Pokemon and we met the Brooms Town rescue squad.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Alain and I are fast asleep in the rescue station's two spare bedrooms.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. We leave the Robocar Poli World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday December the 9th 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
I didn't eat anything and it made Alain get really worried.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Alain,Storm and I are at the park in Pontypandy.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
I felt the stomach pain get worse and I passed out on the ground.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
Alain and I are fast asleep in the fire station's two spare bedrooms.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday December the 10th 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.  
Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. We defeat the firefighters and we get ready for the Animal Crossing World.

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
We defeated the firefighters and we got $ from them.  
Two hours later.  
It's 4:50 pm.   
We got the camping supplies together and we're ready to enter the Animal Crossing world.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. We leave the Fireman Sam World and we enter the Animal Crossing World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
Alain,Ariel,Arnold,Ellie,Hannah,Storm and I are in the Animal Crossing World.  
It's 12:50 pm on Wednesday June the 10th 2026.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Alain,Ariel,Apollo,Arnold,Ellie,Hannah,Reneigh,Storm and I are on the plane together.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. We arrive on the island and we set up the tents.

Two hours later.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
We arrived on the island and we saw the weeds everywhere.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We set up the tents and we cleaned up the island.   
We sold the weeds and we got bells for them.  
We bought fishing rods and we bought nets.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the tents and we're ready for the new villagers to move into Nuvema.  
At 7:30 pm I caught the scorpion and it didn't sting me.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. Alain and I start our family.

Seven weeks later.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday July the 21st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
We got all of the hybrid flowers and we got all eight of the regular flowers.  
We got the campsite,museum and Resident Services Center up.   
We got the store and tailor shop up.   
We bought lots of cute clothes and we gave some away.  
The boy neighbors are Apollo,Biskit,Bob,Lucky and Punchy.   
The girl neighbors are Margie,Opal,Peaches,Reneigh and Tia.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep inside of the houses and in four days we'll be the proud parents of three baby girls.   
At 9:30 am Alain and I started our family.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. Alain and I find out that we're having a baby.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday July the 22nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep inside of the houses and in three days we'll be the proud parents of three baby girls.   
At 9:30 am Alain and I found out that we're expecting a baby.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. Alain and I find out that we're having triplet girls.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday July the 23rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Alain and I found out that we're having triplet girls from Blathers.  
Two identical and one fraternal.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. We adopt the 4 orphaned Lumiose City kids and we throw a gender reveal party for the triplets.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We adopted the 4 abandoned Lumiose City kids and we renamed them.  
Emma,Erica,Nathaniel and Stephanie.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center and everyone else is fast asleep in the Animal Crossing world.  
Alain and me.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. Alain and I welcome our triplets into the world.

Two days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday July the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Alain and I welcomed our triplets into the world.  
Alexandra,Alyssa and Elizabeth.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. Team Flare tries to capture me and they fail miserably.

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Team Flare tried to capture me and they failed miserably.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 2:50 pm.  
Alain,Storm and I are back in the Animal Crossing world.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. We clean up the island and we get ready for the visitors.

Two hours later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We cleaned up the island and we're ready for the visitors.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. We show everyone the video of our triplets Alexandra,Alyssa and Elizabeth being born.

Two hours later.  
It's 8:50 pm.  
We showed the triplets being born video and everyone was really happy.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the houses and tomorrow we're going to let the Pokemon School students visit.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. We invite the Pokemon World friends over and we have fun with them.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday July the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the houses and tomorrow we're going to win the Tandor Region Badges.  
At 7:20 am Ash and his friends arrived.  
Ash and his friends bought new clothes to wear.  
I formed Team Harmony and everyone joined as my Grunts.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. We defeat the Tandor Gym Leaders and we get the badges.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday July the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.   
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Alain,Ariel,Arnold,Ellie,Hannah,Storm and I are in the Tandor Region.   
Three hours and twenty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the 9 Gym Leaders and we got the 8 Gym Badges.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. We defeat all of the tournament trainers and I get into the Hall of Fame.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated all of the tournament trainers and I got into the Hall of Fame.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll lose my favorite Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. We get the Unova Gym Leaders and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday July the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.   
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the 8 Gym Leaders and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. We defeat the Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.   
Arnold,Ellie and Hannah lost to them.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow Lysandre will be arrested.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. I defeat Lysandre and he gets arrested by the police.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday July the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.   
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated Lysandre and he got arrested by the police.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Animal Crossing world houses and we're ready to add more kids to the family.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. Alain and I welcome triplet boys into the world.

Two years later.  
It's 10:00 am on Sunday September the 17th 2028.  
Alain and I had our triplet boys.  
Matthew,Michael and Elias.  
Two identical twins and one fraternal.  
Alyssa,Alexandra and Elizabeth are two years old.  
Emma,Erica,Nathaniel and Stephanie are eighteen years old.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Animal Crossing world houses and we're done with having the kids.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. I give birth to a baby girl in the tub and I decide to name the little one Lani Rose.

Two years later.  
It's 10:00 am on Thursday October the 17th 2030.  
I gave birth to a baby girl in the tub and I decided to name the little one Lani Rose.   
Alyssa,Alexandra and Elizabeth are four years old.  
Matthew,Michael and Elias are two years old.   
Emma,Erica,Nathaniel and Stephanie are eighteen years old.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Animal Crossing world houses and we're done with having the kids.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. Lani Rose gets better from the fever and she loses two of her senses.

Two years later.  
It's 10:00 am on Thursday June the 17th 2032.  
Lani Rose got better from the fever and she lost two of her senses.  
Hearing and sight.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Animal Crossing world houses and we're done with having the kids.   
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
